Unusual Demigods SYOC
by Glitch Guardian
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, and Grover set out on a journey to collect a group of 'unusual demigods', better known as creations of the School. On another quest to destroy the school, they have to learn to get along. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Always. SYOC CLOSED!
1. Submission Form

**Sorry. I know I really need to update but, don't tell me this hasn't happened to you!  
I was inspired by seeing others in other places. This is a SYOC story, for those of you who don't know, that I haven't seen in this category before. This takes place after the main PJO series (no HoO), and anywhere in MR (no MR characters are used).  
Disclaimer: I may (not) own either Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I do not not own this story. I do not own any characters but Annika. **

Percy was sitting by the lake, talking to the naiads, when Grover came running up to him. The satyr was panting heavily, but he managed to choke out that Chiron was looking for Percy. Percy immediately got up and ran back to camp, but not before giving Grover a water bottle.

When Percy got to the Big House, Chiron greeted him with a mix of joy and sadness.  
"We have located new half-bloods," he said somberly. "They are...quite unusual."  
"What do you need me for?" Percy asked.  
"To find the new demigods and lead them to camp. They are scattered throughout America. You may bring Annabeth and Grover." With that, Chiron handed Percy a map, saying that it showed where the young demigods were. Percy took it, somewhat leery about the fact tht Choron had said they were 'unusual'.

After leaving the Big House, Percy sought went to the Athena cabin to get Annabeth, and together they found where Grover had wandered off to. When they had found him, Percy explained their quest and showed them the map.  
"Don't you have to consult with the Oracle before you go on a quest?" Annabeth asked.  
"Uh, I guess this is different." Percy had noticed that Chiron had refrained from mentioning the oracle to Percy, but he hadn't said anything because, frankly, the Oracle terrified him.  
"This isn't a real quest; it's a reconnaissance mission," Grover supplied. Evidently, the Oracle gave him nightmares too.  
"All right, we'll go," Annabeth relented.

And so they set off to look for unusual demigods.

**Yeah, this was very short and not my usual skill. But, hey, it's an intro chapter. It's just here so I can say I have some story down while I get characters.  
If you haven't guessed by now, by 'unusual demigods', I mean mutants.  
Also, the story will officially begin once I have a group of people, because I won't just make chapters where they are found. I'm not askin to have everyone before I begin (although that _would _be nice), I just need 3 or 4.  
**

**Okay. Those of you who want to enter a character, I must stress: ONE character only. There IS a limit, although I don't know it yet, so I don't want to take away space from those who may want to join but haven't submitted yet. **

**The current limit is: 15. This is subject to change, depending on the popularity of this story. **

**Here is the submission sheet. I will NOT accept anything else. **

**Name:**

**Age (7-18):**

**Godly Parent (Greek gods only. Minor gods/goddesses accepted, as long as they were mentioned in the series):**

**Mutant Powers/Abilities (NO Mary-Sues. Must be realistic. Include what animal DNA you have and what abilities it grants you. Limit 3 animals.):**

**Mutant Weaknesses (at least 4 weaknesses. Must have something to do with animal DNA):**

**Demigod Powers/Abilities (no more than 3 powers):**

**Demigod Weaknesses (Ex: Daughter of Hestia, aversion to cold. At least 1 weakness):**

**Life History (a brief paragraph telling about your life on the run or in a lab):**

**Location of Origin (Yeah, I know it was in a lab. But where?):**

**Current Location (even if you're a nomadic character, you must include this. It is important to the story):**

**Appearance (must be realistic. No 'hair so long it trails behind but never gets tangled' business): **

**Personality:**

**Physical Difference (Wings? Scales? Here you provide what physical differences your hybridness grants you. Must be realistic):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extra Info (Anything else I should know about your character?):  
**


	2. My Character

**Hello, faithful watchers! Before I begin the actual story, I will submit my own character. Don't worry, mine will be a strictly background character; all others will get their turn in the spotlight! :D**

**Name: Annika McAnderson**

**Age (7-18): 13**

**Godly Parent (Greek gods only. Minor gods/goddesses accepted, as long as they were mentioned in the series): Hestia**

**Mutant Powers/Abilities (NO Mary-Sues. Must be realistic. Include what animal DNA you have and what abilities it grants you. Limit 3 animals.):**

**Cat: Enhanced hearing and agility.  
Bat: Bat wings and night vision. Can create sonic blasts on rare occasions.  
Lizard: Indigo scales covering body and can spit poison.**

**Mutant Weaknesses (at least 4 weaknesses. Must have something to do with animal DNA):  
**

**Cat: Loud sounds temporarily paralyze her.  
****Bat: Sonic blasts are infrequent and badly aimed.  
****Lizard: Aversion to cold, and her scales are not much protection.**

**Demigod Powers/Abilities (no more than 3 powers):  
****Can create fire and make things burst into flame.**

**Demigod Weaknesses (Ex: Daughter of Hestia, aversion to cold. At least 1 weakness):  
****Aversion to cold and limited control over powers.**

**Life History (a brief paragraph telling about your life on the run or in a lab):  
****Annika was created following the success of the Flock. The doctor who created her decided to use bat DNA (among other things) instead of bird to create wings, and it had a disastrous aftermath. Annika accidentally destroyed the East Wing of the ITEX company she was made in. That was when she discovered her sonic blast power. Annika escaped and ran to the nearest city: Washington, DC. She was laughed at and feared because of her indigo skin, so she flew south. It was winter, and she got cold. She discovered her demigod powers when she tried to start a fire and created a weak flame out of the palms of her hands. Since then, she has created weak flames on many objects. She eventually made it to California, where she has lived ever since. She lives in a townhouse in downtown Hollywood, where people think she had some crazy surgery to turn her skin blue. To them, it's perfectly normal.**

**Location of Origin (Yeah, I know it was in a lab. But where?): Washington, DC**

**Current Location (even if you're a nomadic character, you must include this. It is important to the story): Hollywood, California**

**Appearance (must be realistic. No 'hair so long it trails behind but never gets tangled' business):  
Annika has indigo scales covering her body and amber cat's eyes. She has bat wings that she usually hides under a black hoodie. She wears hoodies and jeans all the time. No matter what. And it's all black. She also has short red hair. Not the orange-red kind, the blood-red kind.**

**Personality: She doesn't trust anyone because she's afraid they'll report her to ITEX and/or laugh at her skin. She's an emo as well. **

**Physical Difference (Wings? Scales? Here you provide what physical differences your hybridness grants you. Must be realistic):  
Cat's eyes, blue scales, and bat wings.**

**Likes: Black, raw meat, and rock music. **

**Dislikes: Light-colored, frilly things, peppy music, and cooked meat.**

**Extra Info (Anything else I should know about your character?): **

* * *

**Guess what? I will start the story very soon! ^^**


End file.
